


First Kiss

by Stellar_Lux



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Lux/pseuds/Stellar_Lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kuroko and Akashi kissed was during their second year in Teiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

The first time Kuroko and Akashi kissed was during their second year in Teiko. Now it wasn't a romantic first kiss one would see in love dramas. Oh no. It was actually an accidental, imperfect, and quite painful ordeal.

Kuroko was standing on top of a chair while he taped fliers advertising the Teiko basketball team onto the bulletin. Right after he finished putting up the last flier, Akashi came out from around the corner of the hallway to his right. Seeing Akashi approach him, Kuroko greeted him.

"Hello, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko expected a hello back. But after a moment of complete silence, he realized that Akashi still hasn't said anything.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said his name with a questioning tone.

Instead of replying, Akashi glared daggers at him, which scared Kuroko a bit although he didn't let it show on his face.

Finally Akashi spoke, "Tetsuya, get down from there."

"Huh?"

Akashi regarded him with a cold voice, "No one is allowed to look down on me."

Two things clicked in Kuroko's brain. One: he was standing on top of a chair. Two: Akashi was looking up at him. Now he understood. He mentally sighed. Akashi always hated any type of gesture or action—no matter how small—that made him seem inferior. That included height as well it seems. There wasn't anything Akashi could do about the other Generation of Miracles' taller heights, but at least he was significantly taller than Kuroko.

Nonetheless, Kuroko conceded. He was about to step down from the chair when he lost his footing. Just then, everything seemed to have stopped. Time carried on in slow motion as he fell. His eyes uncharacteristically widened in impeding terror as he saw Akashi's equally surprised face coming closer and closer.

He felt a sting of pain when his lips collided together with Akashi's. Taken off guard from the sudden impact of the weight of Kuroko's body on his own, Akashi fell backwards, and both of them landed on the ground in a heap.

Kuroko raised his head and the two looked at each other for a moment—their faces close together—before quickly getting up.

Adjusting his slightly untidy shirt from the fall, Akashi said, "Tetsuya, you will speak of this to no one. Understand?"

"Of course, Akashi-kun." Kuroko didn't want to be tease endlessly by the other Generation of Miracles.

"Good. Well then, I must leave. It was good seeing you, Tetsuya. Next time, be more careful."

"Yes, I know." Kuroko quietly sighed. That was his first kiss, but Akashi barely reacted. He guessed this wouldn't change things between them.

:

Unknown to Kuroko, Akashi was at another hallway, a dark blush apparent on both of his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
